I'd rather have second best then nothing at all
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A one shot to Lena who sent me this prompt via a review :


**A/N I own nothing! A little one shot for Lena who sent this to me via a review enjoy. Prompt at the end.**

While Quinn and Puck were cuddling on Quinn's bed after Quinn tried to have sex with Puck, he couldn't stop the word vomit that came from his mouth.

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Puck said seriously, Quinn nodded her head and turned to face him a little.

"Shelby and I, w-we ah, slept together." Puck said softly.

"Y-you what?" Quinn said shocked, she thought something was going on but not to that extent.

"It was after Beth came back out of the hospital, you can't say a fucking word." Puck reminded her.

"I won't." Quinn said softly before turning around and stared a hole in the wall that she was facing, Puck and Shelby?

Xxxxx

Quinn doesn't know how it happened but ever since Rachel walked into the choir room after being given her suspension she felt like she needed to be a friend to the tiny singer. Quinn found Rachel sitting just backstage, about to make her way to sit in the audience to watch New Directions perform at Sectionals.

"Hey," Quinn said sitting next to the brunette.

"Hi, good luck out there, you guys are going to be amazing." Rachel said trying to smile, but Quinn saw straight through it.

"You deserve to be out there singing with us today." Quinn whispered.

"Yeah... but I made a bad choice so I have to live with the consequences." Rachel said sadly.

"It still sucks though." Quinn said lightly bumping her shoulder onto Rachel's.

"Yep." Rachel agreed.

There was a pause;

"I don't think Shelby will be working here much longer, so even if the Trouble Tones win, they won't get to Regionals." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't Shelby be working at McKinley anymore?" Rachel asked curiously.

"She had sex with Puck last week and I'm pretty sure having sex with a student is illegal, even in Ohio." Quinn said simply.

"S-she what? Her and Noah?" Rachel asked shocked.

Before Quinn could continue New Directions was called to the green room, they had a few minutes before going on, so Quinn excused herself and Rachel made her way to the audience in complete and utter shock.

Xxxxx

Rachel watched New Directions win Sectionals and she was proud; they where one step closer to winning Nationals, but through the whole performance all Rachel could stare at was Noah; he had sung to her last week and she did notice that he was looking at Shelby during some of the song but she never thought in a million years Shelby and Puck would have sex. But the thing she couldn't explain was how come she felt so angry and upset; it's not like Puck had cheated on her but yet she felt the same maybe even worse then when she found out about Finn and Santana last year. She was kind of praying that Quinn was lying and that it wasn't true; but from the look in Quinn's eyes; Rachel knew she was telling the truth.

Xxxxx

Rachel caught up with Quinn the Monday after Sectionals.

"Don't tell anyone about Puck or Shelby." Rachel whispered.

"And why not Rachel? I thought you would of wanted Shelby punished as much as I do." Quinn said a little shocked.

"It wouldn't do Beth any good for her mother to lose her job; to have her life disrupted, do what's best for Beth Quinn." Rachel said quietly.

"I'm Beth's mother not her." Quinn said in a harsh whisper with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn... Is this what this is about?" Rachel said, everything clicking into place, how Quinn had been acting out ever since coming back from New York last year.

"I just want someone to love me." Quinn told Rachel the same thing she told Brittany and Santana the year before. "Beth is my baby." Quinn said brokenly.

"Yes she is your baby; you are an amazing mother I'll tell you why," Rachel said taking Quinn's hand, "You did the right thing by your daughter no matter how much it killed you; you wanted Beth to have an amazing life, so you did what was best for her. That makes you a better mother's then most out there, because you put your child first over your own needs. To give her the best life she could possibly have." Rachel told the broken blonde.

"You think?" Quinn asked wiping a stray tear.

"I know. I have an awesome psychiatrist, maybe I could give you his number?" Rachel said softly.

Quinn thought a little before she lightly smiled,

"I'd like that, thank you Rachel. And I won't tell anyone about Shelby and Puck." Quinn said accepting the hug Rachel gave her.

"I'm always here for you Quinn, I promise." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, Quinn nodded before making her way to class; with Rachel doing the same.

Xxxxx

That afternoon Rachel cornered Puck in an empty classroom after Glee Practice.

"Why did you and Shelby have sex Noah?" Rachel said jumping straight to the point.

"What are you on about Berry?" Puck snapped _'I'm gunna fucking kill Quinn' _he thought.

"You heard me, why did you have sex with Shelby Puck?" Rachel repeated the question a little bit more anger in her tone.

"It's none of your business." Puck said simply before heading to the door but stopped when he heard the next thing Rachel had to say.

"How could you do that to me?" Rachel said in a hurt tone.

Puck paused and slowly turned around an annoyed look in his eye.

"How could I do that to you?" He asked in disbelief, "How the fuck could you get back together with Hudson after everything he has done to you; give him your virginity!" Puck said angry.

"N-Noah," Rachel spoke but Puck cut her off,

"How could you give him everything I thought that you would give me. How can you fucking love him when you should love me! I fucked Shelby because I'd rather have second best then nothing at all!" Puck said a hurt and angry look in his eyes before storming out of the classroom and slamming the door behind. Leaving a shocked and crying Rachel in his wake.

**A/N so I added the Faberry friendship just because it needed to be there so you could see why Quinn told Rachel in the first place. Sorry I left it at a drama thing lol prompt below.**

**Prompt: based on preview for 3x07. When Puck lays down with Quinn, he tells her I slept with Shelby. She promises to keep it a secret. But it's Quinn, so of course she would tell Rachel, who would confront Puck, who would give her a very logical explanation.**


End file.
